


Mind Reading

by Shingo



Category: Sorcerer's Apprentice (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:35:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2580041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shingo/pseuds/Shingo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have nothing but the illusion and writing.<br/>Thanks for watched.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Mind Reading

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing but the illusion and writing.  
> Thanks for watched.

「嘿！柏哈哲，我從法國回來了！鐵鷹實在是太酷了！」

大衛打開地下室門，邊大聲唸著邊快步走下樓梯，不過與其說是走得快，那根本就是跳躍著。就像所有剛跟傾慕多年的女孩正式交往後馬上度過了好幾天浪漫的法式約會（還不只是表面意義上的法式！）的男大學生一樣……好吧，或許在某些細節上跟＂所有人＂不太一樣，但總之，就是快樂的情緒完全溢於言表，只差沒放煙火了……也不是說沒考慮過，而是麗貝卡很明快地阻止了他準備往帝國大廈射一發的舉動。

「柏哈哲？你在嗎？」

他跳到一半才發現根本沒有回應，他停下腳步，疑惑地用肉眼搜尋這塊他熟悉到不行的地方。雜亂，光線不足，死氣沉沉，石磚地的正中央還刻劃著神聖的梅林魔法圈。好個魔法師的學習場。

那魔法師在那？

『好吧，』大衛心想，『他可能隱身起來想整我，懲罰我擅自離開這麼多天。雖然柏哈哲似乎不太像會做那種事的人……但謹慎一點比較好，試試看我能不能找出他的蹤跡，像麥可辛找到了黑鑰那樣……』

他將雙手舉到胸前，胡亂的扭曲手指，試圖搞出點什麼名堂。

「你有被害妄想症嗎？我只是去弄點食物，就被當成個邪惡巫師似的。」

頂著一頭褐色亂髮的強大魔法師現身了，就站在嚇一大跳的梅林傳人身後，皺起眉頭咬著雙層起司牛肉堡，懷中還抱了一個看上去內容物頗有份量的紙袋，六……不，可能是八顆。

「什……你有讀心術嗎？！」大衛慌忙轉身，還差點從欄杆邊跌下去。

柏哈哲用抓著漢堡的那隻手伸出食指，在空中模糊地劃了個圈圈，「要看透你根本不需要用到讀心術。」他走下樓梯，大衛看到咖啡杯和托盤迅速地朝柏哈哲飛去，然後穩穩地停在他身邊，隨著他走動。

大衛跟著走下樓梯，還一邊碎碎唸。「看透什麼啊？還說不能褻瀆神聖的魔法……對了！你真的會讀心術嗎？」

柏哈哲把紙袋拿到桌上放好，轉頭看著大衛，後者滿臉期待，他嘆了口氣。「你要學讀心術，戴維，再等個幾百年吧。」

「什麼話！我可是梅林的傳人，還消滅了摩根娜，甚至都救活了你，為什麼就不能學讀心術？」年輕人多少感到有些忿忿不平地說著。在拯救了世界和導師之後，他對自己有信心多了。到了再多些就有點自大的地步。

「你擁有梅林的血，那是你天生的力量，戴維，同時也幾乎是個詛咒。消滅摩根娜就是你的宿命，你強大的魔法在那種情況下被激發出來是正常現象，不然現在就換你長眠了。現在責任終了，想要回到那般程度的力量，只有靠按部就班地修練才行。」

魔法師一彈指，在他身邊的地磚開始變形，向上延伸，逐漸形成一個高達胸際的石檯子。接著那本魔法書飄了過來，展開書頁，安躺在臺面上。

「現在你會的只是基礎的攻擊和防禦，戴維。技巧性的變化和精準操控要高度專注力和大量的練習，之前你連幾根拖把都管不了，更不用說需要強韌精神力量去推動的讀心術。」

他擺擺手，回頭繼續吃漢堡，不再理會失望的大學生。

大衛知道一旦柏哈哲開始教訓人，就意謂著絕對不會教他那項魔法。他站到魔法圈中央，意興闌珊地讓小小的離子球在手中成形。「我只是想知道如何能讓貝琪高興……」

「情人間的話語是不能用魔法解讀的。」柏哈哲平靜地說。

「也是。」他在心裡補充，『雖然有些老派。』大衛打起精神，要學的東西還很多，不急著這一項。只是……關於讀心術，他還有些疑問。

「你有常常讀我的心嗎？」他帶著疑慮的眼神望著導師，後者笑了出來。

「我剛說了，要知道你在想什麼，根本就不需用到讀心術。」

「好吧，真的從來沒有過？」

「嗯……是有一次，就在我第一次見到你的瞬間。讀一個十歲小孩的意志不太道德，不過那時候情況很特別，我有點……忍不住。」柏哈哲望向一旁，似乎有些不太自在。

但大衛沒發現，「哇喔，我只記得之後發生的事了，那時我在想什麼啊？」

柏哈哲轉過頭，微笑。「你在想我是個怪叔叔。」

年輕人也笑了，「那時候我才十歲，而且，承認吧，其實你是怪老頭。」

柏哈哲為他的失禮發言皺眉，但很快地又化開，笑著繼續說道。「那時候你就很喜歡麗貝卡了。」

「唔……連這你都知道。」大衛搔了搔後腦杓，「那麼，那時候你在想什麼？」

「在想，你很可愛，」柏哈哲咳了一下，「而且比較鎮定，雖然跟現在一樣不受教。」

大衛聞言，不耐地雙手一攤。「噢，太好了，每個人都認為十歲的我比較罩。」

「是你自己要問的。不過你幾乎要成為一個偉大的魔法師啦，看來是我的第二印象不準。」柏哈哲一臉無辜地回話，然後頓了一下，才問。「戴維，你還想繼續學魔法嗎？」

「當然要！為什麼不……」大衛不解地回問，但馬上停了下來。因為他想起來了。

_『梅林對我們下了永生咒，讓我們的外表永遠不變。』_ 柏哈哲說過， _『我找你找了一千年，你必須放我自由！』_

_『薇若妮卡也曾跟你一樣，只想當個普通人。』_

那柏哈哲自己呢？梅林交付給他的任務已經完成，他自由了。那麼，他也會想當個普通人，跟分隔了千年終於被解放的愛人離開這紛擾雜亂的現代凡人之地，到一個只有彼此的地方，相守終生嗎？

那我呢？一個半生不熟的，魔法師的學徒。

「戴維？」

「你還願意教我嗎？」大衛問，語調中透著一絲不安。

柏哈哲拿起紙巾擦手，然後拿起身邊的咖啡杯，啜了一口。「你的血統太珍貴了，不能就此停步。」

『總是梅林之血。』他心想。「那如果我不學了，會怎樣？」他突然小聲地問，不知為何，之前那份自信心突然像不受控制的清潔噴霧器般飛得無影無蹤。

柏哈哲看著他，「戴維，我曾說過，一旦踏進那個魔法圈，就無法回頭了。」

「那你剛才還在那邊問，根本是故弄玄虛！」大衛叫出聲，「我還以為消滅了摩根娜，解放了薇若妮卡後，你會……」

「會就此離開？」

他點頭。

「不會的，戴維，我沒那麼不負責任。」柏哈哲走向前，踏進魔法圈中心，石磚上的刻痕立刻冒出淡青色的火焰，籠罩住圈內他們兩個人的身影。他與他近身相對，如同大衛第一次走進來，他與之立誓的情景一樣。

「你是我的徒弟，戴維，無論我的任務完成了沒有，我都會好好教導你，分享我的知識與梅林的歷史，讓你成為能獨當一面的魔法師。」

正當大衛沉浸在一股感人地師徒之情中，想開口說些什麼也可以令人動容的話語時，柏哈哲迅速地退開到圈外，眩目的火光也隨之冷卻。

「好了，今晚就不用練習了，我要跟薇若妮卡共度晚餐，讓她知道這一千年來世間發生了多麼奇怪的變化，甚至有些幾乎要超越了魔法。」柏哈哲邊說邊走上樓梯，同時改變著他的外表；雜亂的褐髮漸漸削短，變成乾淨整齊又伏貼的俐落短髮。粗曠陳舊的皮革外套也轉換成一件看起來像從什麼精品櫥窗裡拿出來的有型風衣，嗯，跟鞋子還蠻搭的。

「嘿！你一定要教我這招。」大衛在他身後喊著。

柏哈哲笑著搖搖頭，離開地下室。當然，他要教的東西可多了。他們還有很長一段時間得相處在一起。

 

fin.


End file.
